Ive got your back
by Sapphire1112
Summary: One shot. Jack steps in to help when a detective tries to talk Nikki into a date leading them to a revelation. I dont own the characters.


"So, tonight?" DS Jones pressed Nikki for the umpteenth time. This guy just didn't know _when_ to stop.

"Busy" Nikki answered without even looking at him, so fed up that she was not even bothering to form a proper sentence. She wanted to _yell_ but one look at Jack's protective gaze calmed her - he looked _even more_ fed up than she felt. He looked like he wanted to punch him.

"Oh come on sweetheart - you know you want to." He carried on pushing it.

"She's _not_ your _sweetheart_!" Jack blurted out, unable to stay quiet any longer.

Nikki put her hand on his. "Shhh!" She turned to Jones. "No, I _don't_ and besides, I don't think my _boyfriend_ is happy with the idea." She glanced at Jack, hoping he'd cotton on and pick up the role of her 'boyfriend'.

"No, he bloody isn't" Jack had cottoned on and stood up next to her. He dropped his arm around her tensed-up shoulders - as he often did. It was their way.

Nikki relaxed immediately and smiled up at him. She could _always_ rely on him - he had her back.

"You mean you two are...?"

"Yes" Nikki agreed, before Jack had time to register the question.

"Well, _I_ don't believe it - it took _too_ long for him to intervene. He would have stopped me asking much sooner if you were sweetheart."Jones said, pointedly waving his hands in the air. Nikki made a noise that sounded like a cat who'd had its tail stepped on.

" _Dr Alexander_ is more then capable of speaking for herself." Jack growled defensively. " Which you would _know_ if you _really_ cared." Nikki glanced down and spotted the danger. She glanced at Clarissa briefly, before glancing back down at Jack's hand. Jacks fist was clenched. She silently put her hand around his clenched fist until she felt him relax. He carried on, more calmly. " _Some_ guys just don't know _when_ to stop."

"Well I _still_ don't buy it." Jones was relentless. Nikki gripped Jack's arm and squeezed it, before looking up at him. DS Jones wanted _proof_ or he would _never_ stop. She hoped Jack had got the hint.

He had.

He bent down and gently caught her lips, holding them for longer than necessary. They had kissed once before - in Mexico, when they'd found each other again after Nikki's terrifying ordeal, but there had been so many emotions present that neither of them were really able to appreciate it. They broke apart and held eye contact. DS Jones seemed more or less satisfied. DI Jefferies came in with Thomas.

" _They're together_!" Jones exclaimed, loudly as if he'd found buried treasure.

"I know" DI Jefferies answered "I saw them holding hands by the river earlier." Nikki and Jack broke eye contact and looked at him in surprise. They'd had a walk out during their lunch break but they hadn't noticed they had been holding hands Nikki's hand found Jack's and squeezed it in a silent 'Thank you'. He responded immediately by returning the squeeze.. _Finally_ DS Jones seemed convinced.

After Jefferies and Jones had left the office, there was silence. Clarissa and Thomas were watching Nikki and Jack, who were holding eye contact again, seemingly unaware that they had an audience. It took them a couple of minutes to notice - until Clarissa coughed..

Nikki broke eye contact first. "I'll go and clear up in the viewing room." she muttered. She squeezed Jack's hand again before letting go and leaving the room.

Jack continued to stare after her. Had it been his imagination or had Nikki been slightly flushed after kissing him? He tried to ignore the thoughts that had started to fill his mind - not very successfully.

 _She'd enjoyed it. Nikki had enjoyed kissing him. She hadn't wanted it to stop and neither had he. What if they had been alone in the room. They would have kissed again. He would have deepened the kiss. Her hands would have run through his hair and..._

Clarissa cleared her throat loudly."What?!" Jack snapped at her, cross with her partly for reminding Nikki that they weren't alone and partly for breaking his daydream.

"Why don't you just _tell_ her?"

"Tell her _what_?" Jack was still annoyed with Clarissa and didn't hide it.

"Clarissa sighed. " _Seriously_ , Jack? She _kissed_ you and you _practically_ stuck your tongue down her throat."

"What's his name was bothering her. I was just stopping him." Jack protested against what was clearly written all over his face.

He caught Thomas raising his eyebrows, as Clarissa continued. "You were _holding hands_ by the river earlier."

"We didn't notice" He muttered, annoyed with Clarissa's persistence. He was losing his own _personal_ battle not to go after Nikki anyway.

" _Exactly_ " Clarissa continued. "And you both keep looking at each other with that 'gooey-eyed look' so go and _talk_ to her."

"Fine!" Jack snapped at her again and left the room.

 ***In the viewing room...***

Nikki seemed to have forgotten she was supposed to be tidying up and was gazing dreamily through the viewing window into the cutting room. Jack wondered if she was having the same daydream as he'd had. .

Nikki felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her in a tight embrace. "Are you ok, darling?" Jack whispered.

"Mmmm" Nikki leaned back against his chest.

"About before..." He started slowly.

Nikki sighed. "It was lovely, Jack! Amazing!" She was speaking softly. She sighed again. She tipped her head slightly as she rubbed her hand over her face and her hair fell away from her neck, exposing it.

Jack couldn't resist. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Nikki gasped and leaned her head back against him. He carried on kissing her neck. Butterfly kisses, up and down. It felt so good. His lips were warm and soft.

"Mmmm _Jack_ " she murmured breathlessly. Her hand reached up behind and gently caught his face, caressing it. It was slightly rough with stubble - he needed to shave. Her hand moved into his hair, as he continued kissing her neck. Her fingers scrapped his scalp and he let out a soft moan.

Nikki turned around in his arms. She pulled his head towards her and their lips crashed together again in a breathless kiss as they both felt the fireworks exploding inside them. "Kiss me Jack" she gasped " _kiss me_!" He pushed her gently against the viewing window as they kissed.

"Mmm chair" he murmured and backed up, pulling her with him until he was against the table. Nikki broke off their kiss and manoeuvred Jack into a chair, wasting no time before climbing on him and reuniting their lips. She pushed his mouth open gently with hers and deepened the kiss.

Clarissa and Thomas came out of the main office, chatting. Thomas stopped mid-sentence at the entrance to the viewing room. Nikki and Jack were collapsed in a chair, locked in a passionate embrace .Jack's hand was lost in Nikki's blonde locks, the other around her waist. Nikki's hands were on his face and chest respectively. They were kissing each other as if the world was about to end.

Following Thomas's surprised stare, Clarissa clapped her hands triumphantly. " _Finally_ , it's about time!" and with that comment she shepherded Thomas back into the main office.

Nikki and Jack broke apart, both trying to catch their breath. Nikki leaned her head against his. "We'd better stop, Jack" she whispered when her breathing was more steady. "Else I'm gonna shag you _right here_!"

"Not complaining" He muttered.

Nikki giggled. "No, but I think Thomas _would_!" Can you imagine the extra paperwork he'd make us do?!" Jack chuckled and Nikki kissed his lips again, before getting up and pulling Jack to his feet. "We've got later, darling" she told him softly.

"Can't wait" Jack answered "Come on, better tidy this room!" He paused and gestured out the door. "Think we've got away with it?"

Nikki giggled again. "Doubt it! Clarissa's got the eyes of a _hawk_!"

 ***10 minutes later...***

Jack and Nikki walked back into the main office. "Have _fun_?" Clarissa asked. They looked at each other.

Jack cleared his throat. "We tidied the viewing room."

"I'm sure you _did_." Clarissa agreed. "but you both looked pretty _busy_ when we saw you." Thomas chuckled as she added, "you two need to _get a room_!"

Nikki giggled, " _told you_ , Jack!" She squeezed his arm playfully.

Jack draped his arm over her shoulder. "We _did_ have a room" he countered, causing Nikki to giggle again. "Come on love, let's go home!"


End file.
